fallout_13_bdfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Rules: #0 Not reading the rules is not an excuse to break them. There is a prompt when you first enter the server reminding you to read the rules, and you should read them carefully and thoroughly. #1 Listen to staff. The staff is made up of people who love this game, so they are here to help, but they're also regularly busy. #2 Do not be unnecessarily hostile. Arguments are fine, being an asshole for no reason isn't. #3 Play your role correctly. This means specializing. Typically, you will not find a botanist-geneticist-roboticist-stunt driving-sharp shooting-surgeon, so try to limit what your character can do. A guide on individual factions and what they can and cannot do is after the rules. #4 Do not powergame. Hoarding supplies meaninglessly, abusing systems that are not quite optimized for FO13 yet, and in general playing to win rather than playing to play. #5 Do not metagame. Rushing for places you know have good loot, knowing things lore wise or mapwise your character otherwise should not, and metacommunication are all examples of metagaming. Ex. A Wastelander instantly knowing where the Vault is when mentioned is a no. #6 Faction Meta-gaming. Do not rush another factions base, for example the Legion bum-rushing the NCR’s base at the start of the round, or vice versa. If somebody is scouting, and stumbles upon the base by accident or something, or it’s properly roleplayed out, (Interrogations/such)) this is fine. Then at a certain point, you may begin organizing raids and the such.(edited) #7 Do not KOS, RP required is lessened between NCR and Legion, due to the war between them. Wastelanders, raiders, and such are still roleplay oriented and must have valid reasoning and escalation of force to lead to lethal force. Lethal force should be a last option. These people are a lot of the time in roles that you cannot respawn as, or join in late game as, such as most BOS, or NCR officers. Don’t ruin somebody's round because you want to wet your willy on a pile of corpses. If somebody surrenders, don’t execute them. Even if they are NCR and you are legion. At least have decency. #8 Erotic Roleplay Is allowed, as is non-consensual sex. OOC consent not required. #9 Do not loot faction bases if there are no factions there to defend said base. Such as a Wastelander, Raider, EG- “stumbling” on the Legion base, and looting it, or some Wastelander hacking into the Brotherhood Bunker. #10 Don't name your character something obnoxious #11 Don’t kill brain deads. Looting them is okay. Catatonic are free game as they aren’t coming back. #12 Character Re-name Rule. If you die, and you come back, do not ‘clone’ yourself and come back (You're also not allowed to return to your place of death if it is still under attack, wait until they leave otherwise they're stuck fighting a never-ending battle. It should go without saying that you can't go and kill someone who killed you last life as it's a new character and has no memory.). Whenever you die you have no memory of what happened in your last characters life and you are a new person. Breaking this rule will have punishments, if it’s an accident, PM an administrator and have them rename you. Shit happens and the administrators understand this. #13 If sporting a faction, you must remain in uniform so that you are identifiable for balance reasons.(edited) NCR RULES: #0 KNOW YOUR FACTION. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FALLOUT NV, READ THE WIKI. #1 NCR in canon is chaotic, poorly organized, and often behaves hypocritically. However, this does not mean you are free to do as you please. #2 Breaking the Chain of Command or deserting means you can be summarily executed. Commanding Officers, that doesn't mean you can shoot some trooper for going off and doing stuff before you arrive, it means if you order a trooper to guard something and they disobey you, you can kill them. #3 Lieutenant, Captain, and Sergeant MUST follow the following rules. Recruits and Troopers can break them, but they cannot break server rules. #4 No chems save for stims, Rad-X and Radaway. Med-X is allowed when someone is in a lot of pain, Cateye when the CO deems fit, and Hydra when crippled in some manner. #5 No drinking on the job, gambling on the job, or fucking on the job. #6 Rangers are beholden to their orders, the NCR, and common sense. You’re not in friendly territory, so don’t act like it.(edited) LEGION RULES: #0 KNOW YOUR FACTION. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FALLOUT NV, READ THE WIKI. #1 All legion must obey all of these rules. #2 NO. FEMALE. LEGIONARIES. #3 NO CHEMS, SAVE FOR HYDRA. THIS INCLUDES LIQUOR AND TOBACCO. #4 Legion does not use any kind of technology that your average primitive tribal could not maintain. Avoid computers and energy weapons.(edited) VAULT RULES: #0 KNOW YOUR FACTION. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FALLOUT NV, READ THE WIKI. #1 THE VAULT HAS ZERO KNOWLEDGE OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD.(edited) BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL RULES: #0 KNOW YOUR FACTION. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FALLOUT NV, READ THE WIKI. #1 THIS IS WEST COAST BROTHERHOOD, EAST COAST BROTHERHOOD IS ONLY A THING IF AN ADMIN IS RUNNING AN EVENT. #2 The Brotherhood of Steel is held to a higher standard than anything else on the server. As such, the rules are harder to follow as well. #3 The Brotherhood of Steel values advanced military technology, and advanced military technology only. Massive, horrifying threats to human existence, or the Brotherhood's existence, are an exception, but that is really just about it. #4 The Brotherhood of Steel is isolationist, and as such only trades for, well, technology, as well as vital resources to their survival. #4a The Brotherhood would never trade technology, unless it was vital to their immediate survival or meant that they could obtain technology they couldn't obtain otherwise. #5 The Brotherhood of Steel very rarely takes on new recruits, typically those who have proven themselves to the Brotherhood through some extraordinary manner, like crawling into an irradiated pre-war military research base and not dying.(edited) ENCLAVE RULES: #0 KNOW YOUR FACTION. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED FALLOUT NV, READ THE WIKI. #1 The Enclave considers literally everyone but themselves to be degenerate mutants, and as such does not take recruits. #2 The Enclave is, essentially, dead. Because of this, the Enclave Remnants are incredibly secretive about their behaviors, due to a passionate desire to not die. #3 The Enclave does not murder their experiments unless their experiments pose a threat to members of the Enclave. A dead experiment doesn't allow anyone to learn anything.